


pure poison

by starbornillyrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Students at Hogwarts, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Ilvermorny House - Pukwudgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbornillyrian/pseuds/starbornillyrian
Summary: Belladonna Jones used to be many things.She used to be kind, fragile, innocent.Now, she was still fragile, but no longer kind nor innocent.But before she was fragile like a flower.Now she was fragile like a bomb.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	pure poison

Hot, heavy hands grabbed at her waist. A husky voice, breath alcohol-scented, whispered in her ear, "C'mon, gorgeous. Just stay a little longer?"

And Bella, despite the discomfort in her chest and the feeling that something was about to change forever, said, "Okay." 

* * *

London was cold. She should be used to the cold by now, Bella had gone to school in Massachusetts for nearly five years, but still, she wasn't. 

Bella shivered in her Docs. She was standing, alone, on Platform 9 and 3/4. What a strange place it was. You walked through a wall, to board a train, which would take you to a magical school. 

"You lost?" The voice made her jump, and she turned to find a tall man with pale blue hair standing behind her, along with a large group of people that paid her no mind.

And Bella supposed she did look a bit lost. Everyone here her age was either dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, or school uniforms, which were only mildly better than Ilvermorny's. Meanwhile, Bella was dressed in a white, cropped tank top, a black mini skirt with a gold chain connecting part of it across her thigh, black Doc Marten's, a black cardigan, and extreme makeup. That makeup being cherry red lipstick, red eyeshadow, bold eyeliner, and probably too much blush. And, to top it all off, she had dyed her hair jet black, with blonde streaks in the front.

In essence, she was very much your average bisexual e-girl. And everyone here was so terribly normal. 

"I'm fine, thank you," She said politely, pretending she wasn't tensing up. This man was muscular, and handsome in a sort of leaky, Hiccup Haddock kind of way. With blue hair.

And she really didn't want to have to uphold a conversation with this man, so she nodded and smiled politely, and headed off to one of the entrances to the train. 

Bella had never been on a train before, so this was a bit exciting. Walking down the hall of the train car, she saw that everything was arranged into little boxes that seated 4-6 people. 

And every single one was occupied, until, finally, she found the last compartment in the line of train cars. It was beautifully empty.

The cushions on the train were sort of brown, and a little rough on her legs, but it was grounding. 

God, when had her heart started to beat so quickly? And when had her breathing become so heavy?

Oh well, she supposed it didn't matter, as long as she calmed down. 

Breathe, Bella. In for one, two, three, four. 

Suspend, two, three, four.

Exhale, two, three, four.

The soft sound of her door clicking open made Bella jump, but when she looked, no one was there. The door was just pushed open a bit, and no one was in the hall near her. Strange.

With her best attempt at a nonchalant shrug, Bella went back to her seat and pulled out her book.

What made that sound? Obviously the door, but what caused it?

God, that was going to be in her brain forever now.

She sighed, then tensed. There was another sound. Like fabric on fabric. A normal sound, sure, but it made Bella's stomach drop.

She didn't feel so safe right now.

Maybe someone was here. There were ways to become invisible, right? 

What if someone was in here right now?

Her breathing picked up again. Shit.

Oh God, what should she do?? Lock the door? Pull out her wand? Kick at the seats until she was sure no one was there?

After a split second of thought, she quickly went back to the door and clicked the lock into place. Then, she pulled her wand out of her boot, and eyed the seats.

They all looked relatively normal, all just normal seats, until the cushion in the corner, across from Bella's seat, shifted ever so slightly.

Gotcha.

"Revelio," She whispered, pointing her wand at the spot.

And before her sat a boy, with fluffy black hair, a gaping mouth, and wide, ocean blue eyes.

"Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this last night, not sure if i should continue it.   
> pls lmk if i should!!


End file.
